The present invention relates to a flying object in which compressed air is filled into a flying body, and a flying is realized by the discharging force of the compressed air. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flying object in which compressed air is filled into a flying body, and the compressed air is discharged at a certain discharge rate to drive a compressed air engine so as to make two pairs of wings flapped, thereby producing a lifting force and a propulsive force, and making the flying object fly.
Model planes are a kind of most popular sports articles for adults as well as for children. So far, many kinds of model planes have been manufactured for being used as toys, as sports articles and as recreation articles. The model planes that have been manufactured so far can be classified into: those having no power-driving means; and those having a power-driving means. The model planes that are provided with the power-driving means include: propeller planes, jet planes, and helicopters with helical wings. They are usually controlled with a radio controller.
The present inventors have been making efforts to get rid of the conception of the conventional model planes to develop a flying object resorting to the flapping motions of wings like birds and insects.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which the flying body that functions a compressed air container is filled with a compressed air, and the compressed air thus filled is discharged at a certain discharge rate, thereby producing a propulsive force for the flying object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which the compressed air is discharged at a certain discharge rate, so that a compressed air engine can produce flapping motions in the wings, thereby making the flying object fly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which the flying body (the compressed air container), the two pairs of wings and a head cover can be assembled to the compressed air engine in a simple manner, so that the flying object can be conveniently used.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which a portable pump is used to inject the compressed air into the flying body so as to realize a flying.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which two pairs of wings perform flapping motions up and down to produce a propulsive force so as to realize a flying.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which the two pairs of wings perform the flapping motions in opposite directions, and the individual wings perform twisting motions within a range of 15xc2x0 so as to realize the flying.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flying object in which a vertical tail wing of the flying body can be in position adjusted to shift the flying to the desired direction.
The above objects and other objects can be achieved in all by the present invention as described in detail below.
In achieving the above objects, the flying object according to the present invention includes: a compressed air engine; a flying body assembled to the compressed air engine, for receiving a compressed air; two pairs of wings symmetrically assembled to left and right sides of the compressed air engine, for performing flapping motions up and down within an angular range of about 70xc2x0 and twisting motions within a range of 15xc2x0; a head cover for covering a front part and an upper part of the compressed air engine; and a tail wing.
The tail wing is assembled to a tail part of the flying body, and the vertical tail wing can be in position adjusted to shift the flying direction.
In the flying object of the present invention, air is compressedly injected into the flying body (compressed air container) to a certain level of pressure by using a portable pump; any one of the wings is hit to discharge the compressed air from the compressed air container at a certain discharge, rate; the discharged air drives the compressed air engine; and thus the two pairs of wings assembled to the compressed air engine are made to perform flapping motions in mutually opposite directions up and down and to produce a lifting force and a propulsive force so as to realize a flying.